


Odbicie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Kryzys wieku średniego Deana Winchestera [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Chubby Dean Winchester, Gen, Sam jest taką samą małpą jak moja młodsza siostra, pozdrawiam Cię Młoda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kaloryfer na brzuchu jest w końcu przereklamowanyTekst na temat 46 (odbicie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Odbicie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Należało w końcu spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Lata świetności już dawno minęły — zaczynały się reumatyzm, siwe włosy i problemy ze wzrokiem. Do takich wniosków doszedł Dean, stojąc przed lustrem w samej bieliźnie i próbując pogodzić się ze swoim wyglądem.

— A poza tym, kaloryfery są przereklamowane — stwierdził nagle na głos, klepiąc się po brzuchu. — W dzisiejszych czasach już nikt na nie leci.

W tym momencie, Sam wsunął głowę się do łazienki:

— Ale wiesz braciszku, na bojler też nikt nie poleci.

Sam ledwo uniknął ciśniętego w niego z całą siłą mydła.

— Jaki tam bojler… Ledwo miękka poduszka — prychnął Dean, głaszcząc swój brzuch.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
